Wake Up
by Clemsonfan4ever
Summary: A short little story about Y2J and how Stephanie and the other wrestlers feel about his change of ego. Please read and review!!


Wake Up 

********************************************************************************** 

A short little story concerning Y2J and how the wrestlers and Stephanie feel about his change of ego. 

********************************************************************************** 

A/N: I hope this makes sense, I just couldn't get it out of my head!! The ending is what I'm really worried about people understanding. A little short,but ya know. Please review!!Anyway, on with the story. 

********************************************************************************** 

A loud boom made everyone in the backstage area jump. 

"Where is my cappichino? I demand to know! I am the UNDISPUTED champion! What does it take to get some respect around here? It is absolutely ridiculous!" The champion ranted. He slammed his fist on a table, causing everyone to jump again. To be honest, everyone was getting pretty tired of hearing his ranting and raving, and watching his ego grow even more everyday. What happened to the fun-loving guy who would make fun out of every situation. Stephanie was the one that hurt the most. Everyone knew that he hated Stephanie on-screen, but everyone knew they were best friends off. Finally, Stephanie had enough. She walked to Chris, who was complaining to some of the other wrestlers, and took him by the arm. 

"Come on Chris, let's go pull a prank, go make fun of my dad or brother, lets go to the mall so you can make fun of my clothes, lets go to a movie with some of the guys and sit in the back so we can throw popcorn at them,or something." Chris looked at her a little oddly. "You see, Chris, we all miss the old Y2J, the guy who used to crack jokes at everyone. The one who used to pull pranks on all the Diva's with Team Extreme and E-n-C." Team Extreme and E-n-C nodded their heads in agreement, and mumbled answers came from all the Diva's. "What happened to the guy who broke 'Taker's bike, and told him it was Kane, then when they both were in the same room arguing about it, you dumped water on the both of them?" 'Taker and Kane exchanged a glance before laughing loudly. 

"Or, what about the guy who offered to watch my dog while I was in the hospital?" Trish asked. 

"What happened to my daughter's "Uncle Chris"?" Albert put in. Other questions could be heard through out the group of wrestlers, everyone agreeing when one was asked. Steph walked up to him. 

"See Chris, we all miss YOU, not the undisputed champion, but you. Chris, I miss my best friend." 

Then, Vince McMahon walked up to Chris, who by now was surrounded by all of the wrestlers, a look of pure confusion. Vince stared Chris straight in the eye. 

"What happened to the Chris Jericho that I hired from WOW? What happened to the Y2J that worked his way to the top? What happened to Chris Jericho?" With that, Vince walked away, soon to be followed by all of the wrestlers, except Stephanie. She walked up to Chris, who had slid down the wall and was now sitting on the floor, his head in his hands. 

"Chris, you better wake up. What you have around your waist right now, won't last forever, but what you had. Well, what you had would have lasted forever, you had the respect and love of everyone, but you're pretty close to losing it. Your ego has gotten so big, that it swallowed the old Chris we all loved. Wake up, go back to the Chris who only cared about wrestling and having fun. Chris, I miss my best friend. Please wake up." Steph got up and walked away, leaving Chris speechless. She was almost down the hall when Chris jumped up, ran to her and enveloped her in a hug, he cried on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Steph, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." 

"I forgive you, Chris. But, if your ego ever gets that big again, I'll hurt ya!"she laughed, "Now, go apologize to everyone else!" 

"Thanks Steph, thanks a lot!" 

"No problem Chris, I'm glad you finally woke up!" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The pounding on the door stopped Stephanie's typing. 

"Ms. McMahon, you're on in three." Some backstage personnel informed her. 

"Ok, thanks." He shut the door and she sighed. "I guess I'll just have to post this on fanfiction.net later." She stood and walked to the door. "I wish you would wake up Chris." 

********************************************************************************** 

A/N: Well, did you like it? Did you get the ending. Well, if you are totally confused e-mail me and I'll explain it to you. Please review!! It makes me feel special!!! 


End file.
